The present invention relates generally to fishing lures and more particularly to a lure (and, optionally, accessories therefor) of novel form and arrangement which may be used in varying configurations and/or orientations to attract the attention of a large variety of fish. The invention also pertains to a modular fishing lure system.
Many fishing lures presently available on the market and in use by fishermen of varying degrees of proficiency are intended as a single purpose type, wherein a given type fishing lure will have characteristics (for example, such as habits, movements, and behavior patterns) attributed to certain species of fish. Such practices require that a considerable number of different types of lures be made available in a fisherman's gear or tackle box in order to have available corresponding options for the particular species of fish that might be encountered or sought. If a wide variety of species of fish are anticipated, such typical restrictions on intended lure uses can be relatively expensive due to the necessity of purchasing plural lures, as well as time consuming in devising or preparing a given fishing rig at a moments notice. Another aspect of plural lure usage is that great care is required to insure that no entanglement of the components of fishing lures and rigs occurs within the tackle box.
Since typical precautions for fishing with artificial bait normally involves use of assorted materials, it is not uncommon for a significant amount of advance time or time at a fishing location to be consumed in actually tying up or rigging a given lure. Such rigging may involve tying lead lines of various types, and attaching hooks or other elements, any of which operations may necessitate knot-tying proficiency. Already difficult tying jobs or rigging problems may be made more difficult by in-the-field poor weather and/or lighting conditions.
While it is generally known that it is desirable for artificial bait to generate alluring effects through sight, sound, and even smell stimuli, obtaining desired results is an area of widespread claims and debates which has further resulted in proliferation of lure types and designs, exacerbating the problems and disadvantages noted above.